Together At Last
by FlamestarLeaderofLeafclan
Summary: What if Swift paw had never made the decision of chasing the dog pack away to become a warrior, and Swift paw and Brightpaw were together at last? Will everything change for the better? Please review and tell me if you guys like it. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's with me? We chase the dog pack out of our territory! Then we get to become warriors!" Swiftpaw exclaimed. Cloudtail just became a warrior, and Swiftpaw was jealous. He wanted to become a warrior more than anything. He was not going to let Cloudtail ruin everything.

"I don't know Swiftpaw, that seems kinda dangerous. We could all get killed!" Thornpaw pointed out. He walked away to the apprentices den.

"Yeah, what Thornpaw said." Said Rosepaw worriedly. She walked behind Thornpaw. Swiftpaw gave up. He felt so much anger. They were being blind! But he knew it was no use. He too stalked off to the apprentices den. He curled up and curled his tail over his nose.

"Swiftpaw?" Brightpaw asked. She continued

"I know you don't want to be bothered, but I will go with you to fight the dog pack, but you probably gave up, so never mind." Brightpaw said then started to walk away.

Swiftpaw jumped up.

"You will?" He said in excitement.

"Yes, of course!" Brightpaw said as she spun around. Swiftpaw knew she would listen. He felt joy and happiness.

"Alright, here's the plan" Swiftpaw said.

**Skipping to Moonhigh**

"Wake up Brightpaw!" whispered Swiftpaw. He nudged Brightpaw with his head. She looked up at Swiftpaw.

"Let's go." Brightpaw rose to her feet. Swiftpaw led Brightpaw out of the gorse tunnel and to the Sunningrocks.

When they arrived he saw the dogs crawl out of the cave. He hissed at them, Brightpaw following with a spit at one of them. He signaled Brightpaw to start attacking.

He leapt at one of them and sliced one of their noses. The dog tried to grab him with its powerful jaws, but Swiftpaw was quicker. He jumped on its back and managed to rake his claws down its flank. The dog bucked but Swiftpaw hung on.

He jumped off the dog and scratched its nose.

Then Swiftpaw felt a burst of pain as one of the other dogs chomped down on his back and threw him up into the air to one of the other dogs. Swiftpaw felt as if he was the ugly stinky things chew toy. The other dog caught him and threw him onto the ground. Swiftpaw was bleeding horribly everywhere. He looked around for Brightpaw and saw her body on the ground.

Once the dogs were satisfied after ripping at Swiftpaw some more they raced back to their cave.

Swiftpaw felt pain everywhere. He tried to move but it hurt too much. Then he saw Brightpaw again. He started to crawl to her.

"B-b-b-Brightpaw?" he rasped. He felt guilt along with the pain. Then she put a paw in front of him. He put his paw on hers.

"A-a-are w-we g-g-going t-t-to d-d-die?" she asked. He could tell she was in so much pain.

"N-n-n-no, w-w-we a-are n-not." Then he saw blackness around his vision. Blood trickled from his mouth and blackness engulfed his vision.

Swiftpaw wailed and cried by the lake in Starclan. He had once again seen that vision. He would never forget what happened. He wished and wished he didn't make that stupid mistake of trying to become a warrior by chasing off those dogs. He had ended up dying, and Brightpaw had been seriously hurt, with half of her face had been ripped off, as well as half of her left ear had been taken.

Almost every day he watched Brightheart and Cloudtail together, with their son Whitepaw. He yearned every day to be down there, with Brightheart. He would try to reach Brightheart in her dreams, but he couldn't. All he wanted was for them to be together forever, loving each other endlessly. Redtail walked up to him in the midst of Swiftpaw's thoughts.

"Starclan has watched you and feels your pain. Starclan is a place where you feel no pain, and you are happy. Why do you feel so much pain that you cry and wail of anger and sadness?" Redtail asked Swiftpaw. He continued.

"It was also Cloudtail's destiny that he and Brightheart are together." He finished.

"Because Brightheart is down there; I am up here! She is in love with another cat! I love her Redtail! I want us to be happy together!" Swiftpaw wailed. That was true. He would do anything to be with her again.

"Alright then, Starclan has granted you one wish. Use it as you please, but use it wisely." Redtail offered. This is just what Swiftpaw needed! He felt a surge of hope up his pelt. _Finally we are going to be together! _Swiftpaw thought.

"I wish that I ever decided to chase that dog pack; that Brightheart and I are together still and we love each other" Swiftpaw said confidently. He knew now that everything was going to be okay. Then after that everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up from a sleep that felt like moons; he felt as stiff as a rock. But a sound, a voice brought him to reality. He realized whose voice it was, and it made him swell with joy.

"Swiftpaw, are you okay? You look like you've eaten some crow-food!" Brightpaw said worriedly. He looked around at his surroundings. Thunderclan was around him, looking at something at the foot of the Highrock. He saw a white pelt, then he realized that he was at a ceremony. He heard a voice echo around the clearing.

"This cat has learned the noble ways of the warrior code. He has trained hard as an apprentice and has earned his warrior name. From this day forward, he will be known as Cloudtail. StarClan has honored you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Swiftpaw looked up at the Highrock to see Bluestar looking down on Cloudtail. She leapt off the rock up to Cloudtail, he licked her shoulder, and in turn she licked his head. The clan started to cheer his name.

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail! Cloudtail!" He joined in with the chant. Then he looked directly at Brightpaw. Cloudtail, after the chanting of his name, walked up to the pair. Swiftpaw felt a surge of anger pass through him.

"Congratulations Cloudtail!" Brightpaw exclaimed. He gave her a little nod to show her that he was listening. Then Swiftpaw remembered every new named warrior had to sit in vigil until dawn, which he was glad he could finally sleep with Brightpaw again, alone.

"Yeah, it must be awesome to be a warrior now!" Rosepaw followed as she walked up to him. Every cat in the clan knew that Rosepaw mooned over Cloudtail. It was obvious the way she watched his training sessions and always brought him fresh kill.

"Yes. May StarClan light your path," Swiftpaw said in a respectful tone. Swiftpaw still would have liked to be named warrior as well. He knew he had to work harder now that Cloudtail became a warrior before the others.

"Come on Brightpaw, let's go to sleep. We still have training tomorrow!" Swiftpaw reminded, leading Brightpaw to the bracken hollow. He entered into the warm apprentice den, and curled up into a ball on his soft moss bedding. Brightpaw curled up close to him. He breathed in her warm scent before sleep overwhelmed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in a clearing. Forest trees surrounding him, engulfing him in the scents of the forest at home.

"How is it so far Swiftpaw? Is your wish paying off?" He spun around, to find that it was Redtail.

"Yes it is. I am happy now with Brightpaw. I have not regretted my choice in my decision." Swiftpaw said.

"I have come here to tell you something. StarClan has decided this prophecy for all of the clans in the forest" Redtail's tone became serious. He continued,

"_Blood will form together to create a feared army." _

Swiftpaw was confused. What blood? Blood cannot form into an army! It's impossible! What could that possibly mean? He had so many questions for Redtail. As he began to open his mouth, Redtail had started to fade.

"No, don't go! Please tell me what that means! I have so many questions!" Swiftpaw pleaded.

"May StarClan light your path Swiftpaw." He managed to say before completely disappearing.

A sound disturbed Swiftpaw's dream. Then he heard Brightpaw's voice wailing at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up! We have training! Remember? Longtail and Whitestorm are waiting!" Brightpaw said with an irritated tone. _Now she is the one reminding me! _Swiftpaw thought with amusement.

"Alright, I'm up!" Swiftpaw responded. He felt the cold winds of Leaf-fall. He didn't want to leave his warm den, but he wanted to be a warrior more than anything. He closed his eyes one more time before rising from his den.

He stepped into the grassy clearing. He looked back quickly into the apprentices den to see that Rosepaw and Thornpaw were still sleeping. He saw Tigerclaw organizing patrols near the high rock, and One-eye sunning near the elders den.

As he started towards the gorse tunnel, Cloudtail shot him a jealous and angering glance. When he looked away he saw Whitestorm, Longtail, and Brightpaw watching him with impatient looks. He felt guilty as he walked closer knowing he was being a mousbrain for taking so long, and positioned himself beside Brightpaw as Whitestorm moved in front of him and beside Longtail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He drank in the safe scents of the forest. He smelt prey but they weren't hunting now, they were going to the Sandy Hollow for training. They all started to race through the bracken towards the ravine, slicing through the forest as fast as lighting. Swiftpaw jumped over a fallen tree with Brightpaw jumped over a big thorn bush. Longtail and Whitestorm were fast too, but not as fast as the apprentices.

Swiftpaw felt adrenaline surge through his paws, urging him to go faster. Finally, he reached the bottom of the ravine. He was proud when he saw the other cats arrive after him shortly. As he watched the other cats arrived, he felt confident. He knew he had made the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

"You hesitated Swiftpaw, if you were to hesitate in a real battle; your opponent would have gotten the chance to shred you fur off and send you off screaming for your mother. Focus!" Longtail ordered Swiftpaw. He was at the Sandy Hollow, training against Brightpaw. Whitestorm was also giving pointers to his apprentice.

It had been a moon's training since Cloudtail had received his warrior name; Swiftpaw was determined to show his mentor that he was ready for the assessment. He felt adrenaline surge through his paws.

"Alright, try again, and make sure all are your movements are swift, smooth blows. And claws sheathed!" Whitestorm reminded.

He looked Brightpaw in the eye with an amusing fierce look. She looked back fiercer, but with more excitement. She started by trying to bat him on the muzzle with her paw, but he ducked down and batted her across the face. She looked dazed, but snapped back quickly. Swiftpaw bowled her over onto her back and jumped up on top of her. He had one paw pressed on her belly, both of his forepaws pinned her forelegs to the ground.

"That was great! Both of you did a splendid job. Your movements were swift and quick. But Brightpaw, you have to know where your enemy is at all times are!" Longtail praised Brightpaw and Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw looked at Brightpaw with a proud glance. She looked back at him with anxiety in her eyes.

"You did wonderful! I can't be happier for you!" Swiftpaw gave her an affectionate lick on her ear.

Swiftpaw noticed that Whitestorm whispered something to Longtail and Longtail nodded at Whitestorm.

"This shows me and Whitestorm that you too are ready." Longtail looked at them with pride. Swiftpaw's eyes widened with excitement. _Finally! This is my chance to be warrior! Me and Brightpaw together as warriors! _Swiftpaw thought.

Brightpaw looked at Longtail with tired eyes.

"Yeah, my paws have been worn out! Let's head back to camp." Brightpaw said sleepily as she parted her jaws in a big yawn. Swiftpaw rolled his eyes. _Stupid furrball! _He thought with excitement.

"No! Not to head back to camp, to start our assessment!" Swiftpaw yowled at her with playfulness. Her eyes opened with shock and surprise. He knew that she was just as excited as he was. Swiftpaw looked over at his mentor, and he looked back, his eyes had a glint of pride.

"Tomorrow you two will start at dawn. Make sure you get up on time this time, Swiftpaw!" Whitestorm looked over at Swiftpaw jokingly. Swiftpaw looked back with confidence.

Swiftpaw felt so many things that he couldn't pin point all the emotions. All he knew was that he could run farther than the Highstones right now. He looked over at Brightpaw again. She was kneading the sandy ground with her paws, as if she could also run for moons.

_Are you tired now, Brightpaw? _Swiftpaw thought.

Swiftpaw then gave a mighty leap and landed beside Whitestorm and yowled into the Sandy Hollow,

"Race you back to camp!" and dashed off towards the ravine.

As he felt the wind in his ears he looked behind him to see if they were following, and discovered that Brightpaw was hard on his heels, and behind her was her mentor, trailing not far behind was his.

He raced through the forest. He felt the wind blasting his face, blood roaring in his ears, the bracken and fern brushing his pelt. He saw a big bracken hedge ahead of him. He started to run faster and faster towards it. When he became on foxlength away from it, he bunched up his haunches and leapt. He looked below him to see the hedge whizzing by him. He landed swiftly on all four paws and was at the beginning of the ravine. He looked behind him to see pelts racing through the trees not far behind him.

As Swiftpaw waited, he drank in the forest scents he smelt a disgusting scent above all.

"Badger!"Swiftpaw yowled at the others just arriving.

"Badger, I can smell it and it is fresh!" Swiftpaw hissed. Just after he said that he saw a dark black shape lumber into his sights. He looked at the others to see that he wasn't the only one who saw it. Swiftpaw whipped around to come face to face to the badger. It hissed at spit at them.

It felt like moons as the cats starred into the black eyes of the ruthless beast.

_I have to do something before it starts to attack us! _Swiftpaw thought hurriedly. He began to whisper into Longtail's ear,

"Take Whitestorm and Brightpaw with you to alert the clan. I will hold it off." Swiftpaw whispered. Longtail shot him a side glance. He whispered back,

"I'm not going to leave you here alone!"

"Yes you will! I will not put a clan cats' lives on the line! I can handle it!" he looked at Brightpaw. He would sacrifice his life to save her without a doubt. He could smell fear scent coming from her and Whitestorm. He noticed Longtail whisper something to Whitestorm and Brightpaw. Brightpaw hissed something back at Longtail, but soon relaxed.

Longtail, Brightpaw and Whitstorm turned tail and raced up the ravine. Swiftpaw stared at the badger with determined eyes.

"Get off my territory you mangy old badger!" Swiftpaw hissed. He leapt onto the badger. He unsheathed his claws and hung onto the badger's pelt. The creature tried to turn his neck and bite him Swiftpaw crouched. The badger started to try to buck off Swiftpaw. _This is a little amusing! _Swiftpaw thought.

Swiftpaw raked its black and white pelt before leaping off and raking it down its muzzle. The badger started to swing blindly with its massive paws that could crush a cat's skull. A stab of pain bursted through him as he realized one of the badgers paw raked into Swiftpaw's scruff, but he kept fighting. Swiftpaw batted its face until it finally gave up and lumbered the opposite direction of the camp, towards Riverclan territory.

"You can deal with that now!" hissed at the badger. He could feel warm blood trickle down his neck from his stinging wound.

Swiftpaw turned around and raced up the ravine and down into the gorse tunnel and into camp.

He saw Whitestorm at the front of the camp giving directions, but he stopped when he saw Swiftpaw enter the camp. After Longtail, who was also giving orders, took notice towards the gorse tunnel, every other cat looked at him in utter silence.

Swiftpaw was about to say something when all the other cats started to ask him questions.

"Is it gone?"

"Did you kill it?"

"Will my kits be safe?"

Swiftpaw silenced them with his tail.

"That badger will think twice before coming back here! And if it does, it will have to deal with me again!" Swiftpaw said confidently. Yowls of joy and relief came from the group of cats. Brightpaw came running at him with admiration on her face. She bowled him over and they lay there on the ground, happy together.

Longtail walked up to him.

"You did a very nice job. That will account with your final grade tomorrow Swiftpaw." Longtail looked at him with sincere proud in his eyes.

"T-Thank you, Longtail, that is wonderful!" Swiftpaw said as he got up. He looked behind him to see all the cats, smiling with relief. Bluestar emerged out of her den. Swiftpaw gulped. _Has no cat informed her of the badger? _

"What is going on here?" she yowled across the clearing. Cats turned toward her with shame. Then he finally spoke up.

"There was a badger on our territory. I drove it off." He meowed confidently. As he spoke Spottedleaf emerged from her den with marigold and cobwebs. She trotted over to him, she chewed up the leaves into a poultice, licked his wound clean, applied the marigold then the cobwebs.

"I want you to see me every day. And take it easy!" she reminded. Longtail walked over to them.

"Will he be able to take his assessment tomorrow?" he asked with worry in his tone.

"I suppose he could. If the wound reopens though during your assessment, come straight back to camp!" Spottedleaf advised.

He nodded thanks then padded over to Brightpaw; he felt Cloudtail's gaze scorch his pelt. He gave her a friendly lick over the ears.

"You did a great job Swiftpaw! I wish I was fighting right beside you." She said with disappointment.

"I didn't want to put you in harm's way. You know that. I would devote my _life___saving yours." He looked into her deep blue eyes and saw joy and closeness, but he also saw guilt, and anxiety.

Cloudtail walked up to the pair.

"You did a nice job Swiftpaw, thank you for saving the clan." Cloudtail said as he looked at Brightpaw with longing. Brightpaw looked back at him with suspicion. After a couple heartbeats, Cloudtail stalked off.

He heard Bluestar begin to talk, so he focused on her.

"Because of Swiftpaw's victory, we will have a feast. Longtail, Tigerclaw, Mousefur, Rosepaw go for a hunting patrol." Swiftpaw looked over to see the cats gather in a group and leave through the gorse tunnel. She continued,

"Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Fireheart go for another." She finished.

"Bye!" Cloudtail said to Brightpaw and bounded off.

"Come on, let's go wash off." Brightpaw said to Swiftpaw. They lay down by the apprentices den. Swiftpaw began to groom her ears and scruff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the clan had finished eating, the apprentices went to their dens to sleep. Swiftpaw lay closed to Brightpaw. As he lay there, drinking in her sweet scent, he began to think of his warrior name.

_Swifttail? Swiftpelt? Swiftfeather? So many options!_ After lots of other different names, sleep claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Swiftpaw woke up from his dreamless sleep. Dawn light was pouring into the den. He looked beside him to see that Brightpaw was still asleep. He got up and shook his mossy pelt. He could feel the morning chill from inside the warm den. Swiftpaw looked towards Brightpaw, warm loving thoughts engulfing him. _Oh Brightpaw. _

Something made him jump. _Our assessment! It's today! We will become warriors!_ Swiftpaw decided that he should awake Brightpaw. He stepped towards her, only to be interrupted by a sound behind him.

He turned to see Cloudtail looking at him with clouded eyes.

"Good to see that you're up Swiftpaw." Cloudtail meowed briskly.

"You as well," Swiftpaw said plainly. He saw that not only was there hatred in Cloudtail's eyes, but also hurt and wanting. Swiftpaw became confused. Why was Cloudtail so weird lately? Cloudtail was acting as if he had stolen something from him.

"I should be going now for me and Brightpaw's assessment now." Swiftpaw said.

"May StarClan light you and Brightpaw's path." Cloudtail said before stalking out of the gorse tunnel.

"Swiftpaw, who were you talking to?" he heard a voice murmur behind him. He looked to see Brightpaw's head lifted from her nest looking at him.

"Just saying hi to Cloudtail," Swiftpaw replied coolly.

"Oh, ok." Brightpaw got up and shook her pelt which was full of moss. Some of it fell onto Swiftpaw.

"Hey!" Swiftpaw yelled playfully; he swat at Brightpaw. She dodged them swiftly. Brightpaw crouched down and backed out of the den. Swiftpaw leapt after her into the chilly clearing. She tried to cuff him on the ears, but he ducked out of the way and snuck up behind her and snatched her tail.

She whipped around to paw at him but only to be intervened by Whitestorm, who walked up behind her.

"It seems you two are ready?" Whitestorm asked as Longtail walked up beside him.

"You bet we are!" Brightpaw bounced around him excitedly.

"And Swiftpaw, up, at dawn? What an interesting day it's going to be!" Whitestorm suppressed a _mrow _of laughter.

"What are we waiting for then?" Swiftpaw raced for the gorse tunnel.

"Wait for me!" Brightpaw yowled from behind. Swiftpaw raced out of the gorse tunnel and skidded to a halt to wait for the rest.

"Swiftpaw, wait right there!" Longtail ordered. He trotted out of the gorse tunnel and over to Swiftpaw. He continued,

"Whitestorm and I have been talking, and we've decided that you will take your assessment tomorrow because of your wound." Swiftpaw tried to look at his scratch, but he could only see the corner of the cobwebs._ Are you mouse-brained? _Swiftpaw yowled angrily in his mind.

"But you can't Longtail! He has to take it with me so we can be warriors together!" Brightpaw wailed. Swiftpaw noticed that Whitestorm gave her a disapproving look.

"Yeah, how is that fair? I can do the assessment! I won't reopen it, I promise!" Swiftpaw pleaded. Swiftpaw was anxious and worried. How can Longtail even think about doing this! He wasn't going to let anything stop him from becoming a warrior.

"I don't want to hear it, Swiftpaw. This is hard enough for me. You will not take the assessment today; you will take it when you are better!" Longtail hissed. Swiftpaw's eyes were wide with shock. He glanced over at Brightpaw to see her paws frozen in place.

"Let's go." Whitestorm took Brightpaw up the ravine. She glanced once more over to Swiftpaw; her eyes filled with sorrow, and then disappeared over the top. Swiftpaw starred at Longtail.

"How could you do this? I'm perfectly capable of doing the assessment today-"Longtail silenced him with his long tail.

"Bluestar would like to speak with you, and then you will understand." Swiftpaw followed Longtail through the gorse tunnel. Curiosity and scared thoughts came over Swiftpaw. What would Bluestar want with him? Did he do something so wrong that he would either be exiled from the clan or he would never become a warrior?

As thoughts bothered him he reached the lichen opening to Bluestar's den.

"Bluestar, you wanted to see me?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Come in, Swiftpaw." Anxiety immediately claimed him at Bluestar's response. He slowly walked into the den where Bluestar was sitting. As he walked in, he saw her sitting with her tail wrapped out her paws. What did she want to do with him?

"You wanted to see me?" Swiftpaw's voiced quivered as he spoke.

"Yes, I did. Do not worry, you are not in trouble," Swiftpaw felt a flood of relief fall over him. _Then what is this for?_ She continued,

"I felt that yesterday you proved yourself of being a warrior by dealing with the badger all by yourself. I felt as if you didn't need to do the assessment because of your actions yesterday. Longtail and I have been talking, and you will have your warrior ceremony today when Brightpaw gets back from her assessment." Bluestar finished. Surprise and excitement engulfed Swiftpaw. He started to jump up and down. _Yes! This couldn't be better!_

"I'm speechless! Thank you Bluestar!" Swiftpaw saw a glint of amusement in Bluestar's eyes.

"Now, go and help around the camp. Bring some fresh kill to Cinderpelt first." Bluestar gave him a dismiss nod. Swiftpaw trotted out of the den and into the clearing and over to the fresh kill pile. He picked up a plump vole and trotted over to Cinderpelt's den. He walked into the fern tunnel, and out into a small clearing with moss bedding at corner.

"Hello, Cinderpelt?" Swiftpaw asked into the cleft rock at the other side of the clearing.

"Swiftpaw, is that you?" then he saw her head pop out of the crack. As soon as she spotted to the vole Swiftpaw realized that she was hungry.

"This is for you." Swiftpaw nudged the vole to her paws.

"I'm starving; thank you Swiftpaw! Thank StarClan some cat brought me _something_!" She started to hungrily devour the vole.

"How are you so hungry? Didn't you eat last night?" Swiftpaw asked worriedly.

"Of course, but for some reason my belly has been rumbling for food!" Swiftpaw saw that Cinderpelt was unusually thin. Cinderpelt then looked up at him.

"You look hungry yourself! Why don't you get something to eat," Swiftpaw noticed how hungry he was when she said that. He was about to bound over to the fern tunnel when he heard her say,

"But first, can you please check the elders for ticks?" she asked in a grateful tone. Swiftpaw rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course." He mumbled. _I much rather doing the assessment right now!_

"I'll go get some bile." Cinderpelt got up and disappeared into the crack in the rock. She left her half eaten vole on the ground. Swiftpaw's mouth began to water when out of the corner of his eye he saw Cinderpelt walk into the opening with mouse bile.

"Don't eat any of this, and wash off your paws before you eat when you are done." Cinderpelt instructed him. He took the leaf from her jaws, and said with the leaf between his teeth,

"Yes, of course Cinderpelt." And trotted through the tunnel and out into the grassy clearing of the camp. He looked towards the Highrock to see Tigerclaw giving patrol assignments, still no sign of Brightpaw and Whitestorm. He noticed a cat looking at him from the group of cats underneath the Highrock. Longtail looked at him with a questionable look. Swiftpaw nodded to him and he noticed Longtail got the answer he was expecting. He immediately looked as if he were going to explode with joy.

After a couple heartbeats of starring at each other, Swiftpaw bounded towards the elder's den to clear them of ticks. He walked in to see One-eye, Smallear and Dappletail talking amongst them. When Swiftpaw entered the den Dappletail wailed,

"Finally, these ticks that I can't get have been bothering me for moons!" One-eye ignored Dappletail's complaining and turned towards Swiftpaw.

"Hello little one, how has training gone? Are you doing your assessment soon?" she asked in a gentle, soothing tone.

"Yes, it has been going great. Today I'm going to be made a warrior with Brightpaw today!" Swiftpaw exclaimed. Smallear looked up from his slumber.

"Are you here for our ticks?" he mumbled.

"Yes, I am. Who would like to go first?" Swiftpaw replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Swiftpaw took the bile back to Cinderpelt and started to head towards the stream by the camp. As he reached the stream he felt how hungry he was. He quickly dipped his paws into the water and ran off back into the camp. He slowed down to a trot and went over to the fresh-kill pile. Swiftpaw saw that the pile was restocked and he filled up with excitement. He picked out a fat mouse and turned around to see Brightpaw sitting at the apprentice's trunk eating and talking to Thornpaw. As he walked over, Thornpaw got up and walked off towards Ashpaw.

"Hey, Swiftpaw!" Brightpaw exclaimed from behind. Swiftpaw whipped around to look into Brightpaw's eyes.

"Hi, how did it go?" Swiftpaw asked as he sat down and began to eat.

"It went great; Whitestorm said that I'm going to become-"her voice trailed off with sorrow.

"Don't worry, Brightpaw! Bluestar thought that yesterday when I fought off the badger, that that was enough to convince her that I'm a true warrior! I'm going to become one with you today too!" Swiftpaw explained. As he told her, he saw her eyes light up with joy.

"That's just wonderful Swiftpaw! I wonder what our names are! Brightpelt, Brightclaw, so many possibilities!" Swiftpaw saw out of the corner of his eye Bluestar jumping up onto the Highrock. Her voice being heard by every cat in the camp,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock." Bluestar announced. Swiftpaw saw the elders looking at Brightpaw and him from the outside of their dens. He saw that already all of the warriors and apprentices had joined Bluestar underneath the big rock.

"Today we have a special ceremony for two brave apprentices." Bluestar beckoned all the apprentices with her tail.

"Brightpaw and Swiftpaw, Whitestorm and Longtail have informed me that you both have become worthy of becoming apprentices," Bluestar continued.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." She looked over to Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Brightpaw replied confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Brightheart. StarClan honors your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bluestar jumped down and rested her muzzle on Brightheart's head, and in turn Brightheart licked her shoulder. Bluestar turned to Swiftpaw.

"Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Swiftpaw felt determination surge through him as he spoke.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Swiftfoot. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bluestar jumped down and rested her muzzle on Swiftfoot's head, and in turn Swiftfoot licked her shoulder. He heard the clan chant their names.

"Brightheart! Swiftfoot! Brightheart! Swiftfoot!"


End file.
